


Swimming Team

by Kealpos



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Can y'all tell I've never actually written Jake much before, Idk i just felt like I wanted a non-conclusive ending, M/M, The working title for this was 'TEEN FUCKING GOOGLE', They don't get together by the end but I might write more?, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kealpos/pseuds/Kealpos
Summary: Jake liked knowing Jeremy a little more than he figured he should.He found out Jeremy liked sushi, but only a very specific kind that had steak, chicken, and beef on the menu. He found Jeremy liked hot gluing things for some reason. He found out that Jeremy liked fizzy lemonade more than regular; that he had summer freckles; that he once tried to dye his hair green when he was 15 but wussied out; that he was really tolerant of pain and that he was really good at giving stick and poke tattoos; that he was a lightweight, but acted mostly normal when drunk.That Jeremy loved to swim, and he was part of a swim team during most of Middle School.





	Swimming Team

Jake Dillinger. Jeremy Heere.

Until a week or two after the start of Junior year, the first boy never really noticed the second too much.

Sure, before then he understood who Jeremy was- that nerdy kid who Rich Goranski seems to like picking on; the one who Chloe and Brooke often hound on, saying “Oh, hiiii Rebeka! What’s up girl? Love the look, you’re obviously gonna have all the boys after you with your feminine willies. We have to give you a makeover sometime!” before laughing in his extremely uncomfortable face and going away; the one he’s seen at the pool, occasionally- but if you asked him to point Jeremy out in one of those police lineups, well, you’d be fuckin screwed in your search, buddy.

Of course, he eventually met Jeremy formally, working with him on acting scenes, joking with him when he dated Brooke, trying to murder him for apparently having sex on his parent’s bed… Fun times.

After the Winter play flop, Jeremy (and his friend in the red, who his memory was fuzzy about) integrated into the group, as well as Christine, who shared a couple of awkward moments with Jake, and Jake got to know him a little better.

Jake liked knowing Jeremy a little more than he figured he should.

He found out Jeremy liked sushi, but only a very specific kind that had steak, chicken, and beef on the menu. He found Jeremy liked hot gluing things for some reason. He found out that Jeremy liked fizzy lemonade more than regular; that he had summer freckles; that he once tried to dye his hair green when he was 15 but wussied out; that he was really tolerant of pain and that he was really good at giving stick and poke tattoos; that he was a lightweight, but acted mostly normal when drunk.

That Jeremy loved to swim, and he was part of a swim team during most of Middle School.

 

* * *

 

 

_ “C’mon!” Michael teased, grinning as he poked Jeremy as the rest of the friends watched. “We’ve seen everyone else’s old photos, now you’re legally obligated to show us yours!” _

_ Jeremy glared at Michael, snipping out, “Were- weren’t you there when most of the pictures were taken?” _

_ “Hell yeah, of course. But they weren’t.” _

_ Michael and Jeremy locked narrowed eyes, Michael smirking, Jeremy scowling, until finally Jeremy looked away, throwing his hands in the air and then standing up, as Michael laughed at his friend’s defeat. _

_ “You- you guys promise not to tease about what I looked like or anyth- thing?” Jeremy asked once he came back into the room, clutching what looked to be a scrapbook to his chest, and, most likely unintentionally, Jeremy’s eyes darted to Chloe and Brooke, who noticed his gaze and wriggled in guilty embarrassment. _

_ “Solemnly fucking swear, or my name is not Rich “Rich” Goranski,” Rich piped up, throwing a hand over his heart for emphasis. _

_ “Alright.. Here.”  _

_ A few snickers simmered down at the unintentional pun as Jeremy passed over the book to Michael and promptly hightailed it out of the room. _

_ “Dysphoria. He’s willing to let us look at old him, but he doesn’t like seeing himself pre-transition,” Michael explained simply as he combed through the pages before proudly holding it up for the friends to see, caught on a page of a smiling young Jeremy- around 8 or 9 -holding a girl’s swim team trophy, grinning with several teeth missing, and mousy wet brown hair trailing down his back. _

_ “He competed until a few months before eighth grade, and he was wicked good. He still has the awards stashed somewhere, not to mention the potential to get back in to this kind of stuff if he was willing to swim more than every few months again.” _

_ “What would it take?” Jake found himself saying. _

_ Michael raised an eyebrow before shrugging and moving to a different page. “Probably top surgery and a buddy to join him. Not me, obviously. I could never sportcheat on my one true love, dwarf throwing,” he said, which got a laugh out of the group. _

_ “Don’t lie, dickhead. Adrien got you into beginner’s hockey and you’ve made me come to watch you every lesson.” _

_ “I don’t count hockey as a sport. And don’t lie, lemon girl. You like watching me fall on my ass. I’ve seen you and my boyfriend laughing like you just saw a Furby eat spaghetti.” _

_ “Firstly, you don’t consider hockey a sport, but you consider dwarf throwing one? And why is that the first funny thing that comes to your mind?” _

_ “Because shut up. And! You said that “you’d laugh like a goddamn hyena if you ever saw that” last week, Brooke!” _

_ Michael and Brooke jokingly fought as others occasionally added commentary, but Jake felt caught up in the swim thing. He hadn’t tried competition swimming before, even though he had seen sign up sheets for it all the time. Maybe though.. Maybe he and Jeremy could be on it together. That.. might be nice. Yeah. _

_ Jake was stirred out of his thoughts when Rich loudly shouted “HEY! I WILL NOT LET MICHAEL PRACTICE DWARF THROWING ON ME!” and Chloe rolled her eyes, grabbing the scrapbook and announcing this conversation was done, and they were looking at pictures again. _

 

* * *

 

 

After than, Jake had made it a solemn goal to join a swim team with Jeremy, researching shit from the YMCA, and helping plan a birthday gift between all their friends (and Jeremy’s dad) with Michael and Christine to surprise Jeremy with top surgery money.

Jeremy’s birthday finally rolled around, and when presented with the choice to have the surgery and have all the fees paid off, Jeremy choked out a tearful yes.

A couple months later, in November of Senior year, Jeremy came out of surgery loopy, tired, with bandages on, but boob free.

Now, Jake had persuaded Jeremy to join a beginner’s swim team with him, and they had been doing it for a month or two, with Jeremy doing extremely well, better than Jake for sure. Though Jeremy had been nervous at first as he hadn’t swam consistently over the years and it would be the first time swimming without wearing a swim binder in years, but once he managed to get in the water, he was in his element.

Jake drove the him and Jeremy home on practice days, and today, Jeremy was lagging behind.

Jake had been waiting at his car for 10 or so minutes waiting for Jeremy to head out of the locker room, when he finally spotted Jeremy’s still slightly wet mop of brown hair attached to the boy jogging over.

“There you are! I was about to-” Jake cut himself off when Jeremy held up a hand before clicking a button on the earbuds he had in.

“Sorry, what was that? Noah cornered me and recommended I listen to this one radio show thing after I changed.”

Jake sighed and shook his head, a smile creeping on his face. “It’s totally cool, Jere. You just a took a while. What’re you listening to?”

“Uhh, ‘My Brother, My Brother and Me.’ Episode about Teen Google? Yeah, I dunno. I just barely started it.”

“Nice! That’s a good show. Alright now, get in, asshat.”

“Oh, fuck you, shitsaphone,” Jeremy chuckled, sliding into shotgun.

Once the ride started, Jeremy had turned the show back on, occasionally laughing quietly or grinning, each time attempting to hide his mouth with his hand, which made Jake... sad. Jeremy had a really nice smile, and he always tried to hide it.

Finally, about halfway to Jeremy’s house, the boy burst out laughing, attempting to control himself, but just kept going, and Jake swore he almost got in a crash, because  _ fuck was that a laugh he wanted to hear more often.  _

Jeremy was clapping his hands like a Seal, his laugh sent into silent gasping for breaths, and he eventually calmed down, eyes slightly closed and breathing heavily, chuckling every now and then, and Jake kinda wanted to kiss him.

Maybe on a different day. Yeah. Maybe then.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy non-conclusive ending!!!!!11!!!11!!1!!  
> They get together like 3 weeks after this. 
> 
> this is so short lol
> 
> Anyone remember Adrien from my "Wow, Michael Mell is Musicmell?????" fic? Because I dragged him up again from death for this.
> 
> my tumblr is @transbrookelohst


End file.
